


Book of nonsense

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Collection of parody/crack one-shots





	Book of nonsense

"It would be okay, King Stelly." the guard had said "Those crows won't pop the balloons."

"What?" Stelly turned his head so fast that it might have popped right off his shoulder "Then why are they here?"

"How is dear Sarie-chan doing?" the guard said, deflecting the question "She was supposed to be my wife, you know."

Stelly blinked dumbly at him.

"Or at least, that's what was in the works." the guard moved closer, close enough to whisper into Stelly's ear "But you know what? I'd never marry that stuck-up cunt."

"Don't insult my wife!" Stelly roared, charging at the guard

"Don't touch me!" the guard snapped, shoving Stelly off of himself "You wanna know why those crows are here? They are here to take out the trash, all of the trash."

The balloons began to pop one by one as Stelly remembered that those were the very words that he told Sabo on the day that the Grey Terminal burned.

"You?" Stelly asked in disbelief

"Me." the guard affirmed

The last balloon was popped at that moment, and the bondola began to fall at rapid speed. Two of the crows grabbed their ally, pulling him out of harm's way. 

And as Stelly and Sarie plummeted down to meet their maker, Stelly saw. Sabo waved cheerfully at him with a shit-eating grin on his face. The last face Stelly saw was that of his adoptive brother.

-x-

"I just killed off my brother and I bloody liked it." Sabo announced

He, Koala, Morley and Karasu were seated in a room

"You had my help." Karasu stated dryly

"The idea was mine." Sabo pouted "But you're right, I couldn't have pulled it off without ya."


End file.
